Beautiful
by Evil Wanda
Summary: What if Andros broke up with Ashley after a Date with Danger and that night, she take a walk when she hear a voice, who own the voice and will she find a new love?


On MegaShip after Zhane want to his room, Andros wants to talk with Ashley.

"Ashley, can we talk?" asked Andros walk to Ashley

"Yeah, about what?" Ashley asked.

"I want to break up" Andros answered as Cassie, TJ and Carlos walk out.

"Why?" Ashley asked.

"Because I marring" Andros answered as Ashley let tears come to her eyes. "But I want us to be friends" added about to hugged her when he feel her slap him.

"Don't touch me" Ashley yelled run to hall and teleport down to earth.

On earth, Ashley takes a walk to clear her head when she hears a voice.

Voice:

No one would listen  
No one but her  
No one

But her as the outcast hears as Ashley follow the voice and saw Ecliptor.

Shamed into solitude  
Shunned by the multitude

No one would listen  
I learned to listen

In the dark, my heart heard music  
I long to teach the world  
Rise up and reach the world

No one would listen

I alone could hear the music

Then at last  
A voice in the gloom  
Seemed to cry  
'I hear you'  
'I hear your fears,  
Your torment and your tears'

She saw my loneliness  
Shared in my emptiness

No one would listen  
No one but her

But as the outcast hears

No one would listen  
No one but her

But as the outcast hears...as Ashley clap while walk to him.

"Yellow Ranger" Ecliptor called.

"I not going to hurt you" Ashley added.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Andros broke up with me because he marring" Ashley answered as Ecliptor give her something to dry her tears.

"He miss out" Ecliptor called.

"What?"

"He uses you because he misses his wife and he maybe thought you can replace her".

"I thought he love me for me but he don't"

"He looks at you like his wife but when I look, I saw a beautiful teenager grow to be a love lady" as Ashley blush.

"Thank, Ecliptor but I thought you monster who was loyalty to evil"

"I was also a gentleman"

"Your song was beautiful"

"Thank you…Ashley"

"You welcome" as they talk then he ask her out. "Okay, meet here at 8 o'clock" as they teleport away.

The next day, Ashley watch as Andros kisses and hugged his lost wife.

"I miss you so much:" Andros smiled.

"Oh, I miss you too, Andros" his wife sobbed as tears come to her eyes.

**I going to be sick **Ashley thought as Andros announced his stay with his wife and helps the rebel of KO-35.

"Zhane, you the team leader" Andros called.

"Thank Andros" Zhane thanked as Ashley teleport back to the MegaShip to get really for her date with Ecliptor, who was get really too.

At 8 o'clock, Ecliptor was waiting for Ashley to show up then her show up.

"Sorry, I late" Ashley apologized as Ecliptor nodded.

"It okay" Ecliptor called as he offered his arm to Ashley, she looped her arm easily with his. "Ashley, you look beautiful tonight".

"Thank" Ashley thanked. She was wearing a black dress with a split up to her thigh on one side. It had thick straps, had a princess bodice, and was loose.

"Would the lady take a walk on beach?" Ecliptor asked.

"Yes, she would" Ashley answered as they walk on the beach and talk about what happen.

"You look beautiful under moonlight" Ecliptor smiled as the water run on their foot.

"Thank" Ashley smiled as they talk only thought their date and feel in love for forever moment together

On the Megaship, Ashley walks in her room and turns on the light and saw Andros.

"What are you doing here?" Ashley asked.

"I was look over the rules of KO-35 and I want you to be my second wife" Andros answered.

"No" Ashley called.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because I find someone who wouldn't do this to me" she answered.

"So?" as Ashley wrapper Ecliptor's cape around her. "Is that Ecliptor's?"

"Get out of my room" Ashley answered as Andros walk out but grabbing her waist. "Ecliptor" as Ecliptor teleport.

"Get off her" Ecliptor ordered as Andros let going and walk out. "Ashley?" as Ashley starts to cry in his arms. "Let get you on the Dark Fortress" as they teleport to his room on the Dark Fortress.

On the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor put Ashley in his bed, she was really slept.

"Sweet dreams" Ecliptor called put the cover over her and sat in his chair when Ashley wakes up.

"Ecliptor?" She asked.

"It okay, Ashley, you on the Dark Fortress" Ecliptor answered.

"I need stilly with my Sisters, May or Selina" Ashley called.

"Selina as Selina Wayne?" Ecliptor asked.

"Yes" Ashley answered.

"So you Selina's sister?" Astronema's asked.

"Princess" Ecliptor called.

"I asked a question and why is her eyes red?" Astronema asked handing a towel to Ashley.

"Yes, she may sister, we talk lot and Andros was why my eyes are red" Ashley answered

"I was going to talk Selina tomorrow so I can take her" Astronema called told Ecliptor.

"Okay" Ecliptor called.

"Ashley, you can sleep in my room with me, I got two bed in there" Astronema called.

"Okay" Ashley called walk out.

"If you anything, Ashley, summon me" Ecliptor called.

"Thank" Ashley thanks walk out with Astronema and to her chamber.

In Astronema's chamber, Astronema walk in font then Ashley when she saw a stranger dog lay upon on Astronema's long couch .

" Espeon" Astronema called as the dog her it's name and run over to Astronema. "Hey, buddy" patting it's head.

"Stranger dog" Ashley called.

"It my Pokemon" Astronema answered as Espeon jumper on Astronema's bed. "Dark Specter gives it to me when it was Eevee" as she sat down next to Espeon, which lay it's head on Astronema's lap.

"I never thought you had a dog" Ashley called sat on the couch.

"I know, Espeon be with for a long time and it knows when I sad like today" Astronema added as Espeon jump off the bed and walk to her desk where her make-up and lager mirror on the wall was and grapping a picture that what was there, give to Ashley, who look at it.

"Zhane" Ashley called "You have a thing for Zhane?"

"Yeah" Astronema answered "But he was late for the date I plane for the two of us because of a monster I don't sent".

"Listen, I had a broke heart but Ecliptor fix it because he care for me and I get a other change" Ashley called sat next to her. "May you can give Zhane other change".

"Okay, let sleep, we have to meet your sister soon" Astronema called as Ashley walk back to the couch and lay down and feel sleep. "You know, Espeon" as Espeon jump on the bed and lay beside her. "Maybe Ashley right, I could give Zhane other change" as Espeon lick her face and feel to sleep together.

The next today, Astronema and Ashley walk to a manor as the door open and a old man saw them.

"Hello, Astronema, I see you bought a friend, I want tell Mrs. Wayne, you are here" the man name Alfred inviting them.

"Thank you Alfred" Astronema thanked as Alfred smile and walk to get Selina.

"Astronema" a voice called her name as Astronema saw Selina's husband, Bruce.

"Bruce, hi" Astronema smiled as Bruce hugged. "Bruce, this Selina's sister, Ashley"

"Hi" Ashley greeting.

"Ashley Kyle, is that you?" a voice asked as Ashley turn and saw her sister, Selina.

"Selina" Ashley called as they hugged each other.

"Tea really everyone" Alfred called as everyone want to get some tea.

"Astronema hating wear pink, it not her color" Selina joked about her wedding.

"When me, your sister and two of other friends of our were grow up, we agree when the fist of all of us get marring, the bride will pick the color of dress that bride's mates will wear and She was the one who get marring" Astronema called.

"Oh, Astronema, the Wayne dance is coming soon, are you going?" Bruce asked.

"Yes, I invite Ecliptor as Ashley inviting the rangers" Astronema answered as Ashley smiled.

"Sis, can I see here?" Ashley asked as Selina nodded. "Thank"

"Will, the dance will be in three days" Selina called.

"Okay, I see you at the dance" Astronema smiled as her and Ashley get up and walk out.

"Selina, more sisters do you have again?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce" Selina joked as Bruce kiss his wife.

The three days, Astronema come to the Wayne manor with Ecliptor.

"Okay, Ecliptor behave, the rangers are here" Astronema ordered as Ecliptor nodded.

"Astronema" a voice called as Astronema smiled to a woman in a wheelchair.

"Hello May" Astronema greeted to the woman know as May.

"Ecliptor, good to see you again" May smiled up to Ecliptor.

"How are you, May?" Ecliptor asked.

"I find" May answered "Ashley" as Astronema smiled as Ashley walk over with Zhane.

"Greet, Ashley, Zhane" Ecliptor greeted.

"Hello" Zhane smiled to Astronema, who look away as a slowly dance come on. "Care do dance, Astronema?" as Astronema nodded and they walk to the dance floor.

"May I have this dance, Ashley?" Ecliptor asked as Ashley nodded and they walk to the dance floor.

Jim Brickman

From the Moment I saw you,

from the moment I looked into your eyes

there was something about you

I knew I knew

that you were once in a life time

a treasure near impossible to find

and I know how lucky I am to have you

Chorus:

Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away

the beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day

and when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few

but I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you

Holding you in my arms

no one else has fit so perfectly

I could dance forever with you, with you

and at the stroke of midnight

please forgive me if I can't let go

cause I never dreamed I'd find a Cinderella of my own

Chorus:

Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away

the beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day

and when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few

but I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you

Chorus repeat:

Cause I've seen the rainbows that can take your breath away

the beauty of the setting sun that ends a perfect day

and when it comes to shooting stars, I've seen a few

but I've never seen anything...

Oh Oh, Oh no, I've never seen anything...as beautiful as you

from the moment I saw you,

from the moment I looked into your eyes...as Ashley lay her head on Ecliptor's shoulder as he kiss the top of her head.

"Thank Ecliptor for be there for me" Ashley thanked.

"Ashley, you become my friend when we talk and we grow to know each other" Ecliptor smiled as they lead in to kiss in font of everyone and mumbled I love you together other.

"Zhane, I was talk to Ashley yesterday and you right, we should talk about the monster" Astronema smiled as Selina's jaw dip as a other song come on

Face to face  
my lovely foe  
Mouth to mouth  
raining heaven's blows  
Hand on heart  
tic tac toe  
Under the stars  
naked as we flow  
Cheek to cheek  
the bitter sweet  
Commit your crime in your deadly time

Commit your crime in your deadly time  
It's too divine  
I want to bend  
I want this bliss but something says I must resist

Another life  
another time  
We're Siamese twins writhing intertwined  
Face to face  
no telling lies  
The masks they slide to reveal a new disguise

You never can win  
it's the state I'm in  
This danger thrills and my conflict kills  
They say follow your heart  
follow it through  
But how can you  
when you're split in two?

And you'll never know  
You'll never know

One more kiss  
before we die  
Face to face  
and dream of flying  
Who are you?  
who am I?  
Wind in wings  
two angels falling  
To die like this  
with a last kiss  
It's falsehood's flame  
it's a crying shame  
Face to face  
the passions breathe  
I hate to stay but then I hate to leave

And you'll never know  
You'll never know . . . As Ashley smiled to Astronema.

**Epilogue**

Astronema and Zhane work things and agreed to marring and had two great kids, a adopt son name Dustin and year later, Martin the pharaoh of Egypt and queen of good & evil. Ecliptor and Ashley be together for many years after he become human and they find Ashley's son from one ex-boyfriend before Andros was with her sister May and retune to her and after that she had a other son from Ecliptor, who she name Erik. Selina find out she going to have her fist born, a girl name Helena, who love become the Huntress.

**The End**


End file.
